1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detachable devices for carrying objects, and more particularly, to a carrying device for detachably retaining an eraser within the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Detachable handles for carrying devices are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,680 discloses a detachable handle for a blackboard eraser which grips a backing plate for the eraser. Other detachable handles for a variety of devices are shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,484,894, 4,754,516, 5,010,615 and 5,059,033. These patents disclose particular handle structures which are specifically configured to accomplish a particular need.
Particular problems encountered in using blackboard or chalkboard erasers, where the user grasps the eraser in one of their hands, include damaged fingernails when the fingernails come into direct contact with the chalkboard; chalk dust which tends to accumulate on the hands and clothing of the user; uneven erasure of the chalkboard due to uneven pressure distributed to the eraser; and tripping and twisting of the eraser in the user's hands. Use of a holder or carrier for the eraser would overcome many problems encountered with direct use of a chalkboard eraser by separating the user's hands from the surface of the chalkboard. Further, a holder or carrier of proper design would allow the user to comfortably erase the chalkboard without the twisting and tripping of the eraser which may occur if the eraser slips from the user's hands. A further advantage of a carrier for a chalkboard eraser is the possibility of incorporating other tools and utensils into the carrier to form a multipurpose chalkboard tool.
The foregoing advantages are accomplished by the unique eraser carrier of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.